Paralelos
by Mystik
Summary: Algumas coisas eram diferentes naquela versão alternativa de suas vidas. Muito diferentes. O que fazer agora que eles se lembram de tudo?


**Casais:** Dean/Sam

**Classificação:** Slash, pseudo-AU?

**Nota:**Presente de aniversário para minha amada Litha-chan. Coda do episódio "My heart will go on".

* * *

><p><strong>Paralelos<strong>

_Os irmãos Winchester entraram no quarto e logo jogaram as mochilas, cada um em sua respectiva cama._

_- Espero que o Bobby converse pelo menos com ela. - comentou Sam, sentando na cama próxima a parede com um suspiro._

_- Se alguém pode arrancar o Bobby daquela depressão é a Ellen, você sabe disso. - respondeu Dean, deitando na cama, deixando apenas as pernas pra fora._

_Sam deu uma risada curta._

_- Que foi agora? - perguntou Dean sem sequer levantar para encarar o irmão._

_- Eu não sei por que a gente ainda pede camas separadas._

_Isso fez Dean rir baixo. Com a mão direita ele jogou sua mala no chão e deu espaço ao seu lado na cama. Com a mão esquerda ele apenas bateu no colchão. Sam levantou-se e arrancou a camisa xadrez, ficando só de camiseta cinza e calça jeans quando deitou ao lado do irmão na cama. Com um gesto Dean abraçou Sam e o trouxe pra perto de si, acariciando aqueles cabelos compridos. Sam apenas suspirou e encostou o rosto no peito de Dean, ouvindo as batidas daquele coração que lhe era tão importante._

_- Você sabe que enquanto tivermos a chance de Bobby ou mesmo Cas invadir nosso quarto a qualquer hora, não podemos arriscar._

_- Eu sei. Mas...com tudo que já passamos, será que um detalhe desses vai realmente incomodá-los?_

_Dean sorriu maroto._

_- Isso me lembra de quando você tinha oito anos e implorou por um cachorro para o pai por semanas._

_Sam bufou._

_- Jerk._

_Dean bagunçou os cabelos do irmão._

_- Bitch._

_Sam deu um soco no braço de Dean. O mais velho levantou-se, estalando um dos dedos contra a testa de Sam._

_- Sua mão de Godzilla dói, bitch!_

_- O pequeno Dean está reclamando de um machucadinho, é?_

_- Eu vou te mostrar quem é pequeno seu Yeti._

_A troca de tapas e beliscões escalou a ponto de fazer os dois caírem no chão, no espaço entre as duas camas. Dean prensou os pulsos de Sam contra o carpete e sorriu maroto, encerrando a briga com um beijo profundo e caloroso. Sam riu dentro do beijo antes de corresponder com entusiasmo, aproveitando que Dean afrouxou a pressão em seus pulsos para se soltar e agarrar o irmão, abraçando-o apertado. Logo gemidos baixos ecoavam pelo quarto enquanto as roupas eram arrancadas com urgência._

_A primeira rodada acabou sendo ali mesmo no chão. Mas tudo bem; eles tinham a noite toda para aproveitar._

* * *

><p>Sam apenas observou Dean colocar o cobertor em cima de um adormecido Bobby, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, pensativo.<p>

Se ele e Dean tiveram o mesmo sonho (ou realidade alternativa, que seja), então era bem provável que tudo aquilo que se lembrava do relacionamento dos dois acontecera de verdade.

Sam tinha quase certeza que lembrar que ele e Dean eram amantes deveria enojá-lo, mas como tudo na vida daquela família, aquilo era apenas mais uma coisa na lista de absurdos dos Winchesters.

- Sam?

O mais novo acordou de seus pensamentos e piscou, encarando o irmão que agora estava lhe encarando de volta, parado à sua frente.

- Sim?

- Eu perguntei se você leva nossas malas para o quarto enquanto eu dou um jeito aqui.

Sam sentiu seus lábios repuxarem num sorriso. Dean entrava em modo papai urso cada vez que alguém importante pra ele (e essa lista ficava cada vez menor) estava sofrendo ou triste.

- Claro.

Dean sorriu de volta, um sorriso cansado, e jogou as chaves da Impala, fazendo Sam pega-las no ar.

- Não demore.

- Ok, papai urso.

Dean franziu o cenho com o apelido.

- Que história é essa, seu Yeti?

A simples palavra, que antes não significava nada mais do que um apelido, agora fizeram os dois pausar. Dean desviou o olhar, pigarreando para disfarçar.

- Eu vou...até o carro. - murmurou Sam, pigarreando também.

- Ahn...ok.

Sam xingou baixo enquanto saía da casa, indo até o Impala pegar as malas de ambos. Claro que Dean também se lembraria daquele detalhe da realidade alternativa. Quando eles tiveram sorte em algo em suas vidas?

* * *

><p>Os próximos dois dias foram os mais embaraçosos e esquisitos na vida dos irmãos Winchester. Eles passaram aquele final de semana na casa de Bobby e, para o alívio de ambos, o velho caçador não se lembrava daquela realidade alternativa, de sua relação com Ellen e Jo. Ainda bem.<p>

Mas no terceiro dia, até mesmo Bobby conseguia perceber a tensão entre os dois. Foi com alívio que eles aceitaram investigar uma série de mortes em uma cidade vizinha na mesma hora que Bobby mencionou.

A viagem no carro fora silenciosa e incômoda. Era o novo modus operandi dos irmãos Winchester: olhar quando o outro não estava olhando, seus músculos tensionarem toda vez que seus corpos se tocavam por acidente.

O clima estava ótimo.

Logo eles chegaram ao distrito policial e deixaram as preocupações de lado para focar no caso. Certas coisas não mudavam.

Após ver os dados da polícia local e investigar uma das cenas do crime, era um simples fantasma de uma adolescente, procurando vingança dos filhos de cada casa, que freqüentaram a escola junto com ela. Um simples salga e queima pra variar.

- Eu nunca pensei que um dia desejaria que houvesse mais fantasmas para caçar. É até quase normal. - comentou Sam enquanto ambos cavavam a cova da garota.

- O quão fodida é a nossa vida que caçar fantasmas seria normal perto do que a gente tem visto?

Sam sorriu com a reposta de Dean. Ele sentiu sua pá tocar algo sólido.

- Acho que é suficiente.

Dean escalou a cova enquanto Sam quebrava a tampa do caixão com a pá. Assim que o esqueleto estava visível, Sam apenas ergueu a mão e sentiu Dean lhe ajudando a subir. Seus corpos quase trombaram e por alguns segundos eles encararam um ao outro nos olhos. Dean foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar.

- Certo. Vamos jogar o querosene e o sal nesse esqueleto e acabar com isso.

- Claro. - respondeu Sam, a voz baixa, quase inexistente.

Assim que Dean virou as costas para pegar os itens na mochila, Sam sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ele conhecia bem aquele tipo de arrepio.

- Dean! - Sam exclamou num aviso, virando-se com a arma em punho.

Mas ele foi dois segundos tarde demais e seu corpo protestando quando o fantasma lhe jogou longe. Um grunhido de dor foi tudo que conseguiu exalar quando sentiu sua nuca bater contra uma das lápides.

- Sammy!

O mais novo ouviu Dean chamar pelo seu nome, mas no momento ele estava preocupado em não ser arremessado novamente pelo fantasma.

- Dean, os ossos!

Sam ergueu-se o mais rápido que pôde, mesmo com seu corpo protestando, vendo quando o fantasma se aproximava novamente. De canto de olho ele viu Dean jogar a gasolina nos ossos e então acender o isqueiro, jogando-o dentro da cova. O fantasma quase atravessou Sam antes de pegar fogo e desaparecer.

Sam apenas piscou e então caiu de joelhos no chão, sua cabeça ainda zonza com a pancada que recebera antes. Segundos depois ele sentiu Dean ajoelhado ao seu lado, tocando seu rosto e nuca.

- Sammy, você está bem?

- Sim, aquele fantasma me fez acertar uma lápide, mas eu vou sobreviver.

Dean riu baixo.

- A cabeça dura dos Winchesters não é tão fácil de quebrar assim.

Sam deu seu próprio riso até perceber que Dean ainda tocava seu rosto. Ele encarou o irmão, os olhos verdes quase o perfurando.

- Dean...

- Deus...foda-se.

Sam mal teve tempo de reagir ao xingo, pois Dean puxou-o pela nuca e esmagou os lábios contra os seus. Sua mente entrou em pânico por cinco segundos antes de um gemido sair de boca e suas mãos puxarem Dean para mais perto, devolvendo o beijo em igual urgência. Dean tinha razão.

Foda-se.

* * *

><p>A porta fechou com estrondo e Sam sentiu suas costas baterem contra a madeira escura. O corpo de Dean prensou contra o seu e logo os dois irmãos estavam se beijando com desespero. Como eles conseguiram dirigir de volta para o motel fora um milagre.<p>

- Dean...

Dean respondeu o gemido com um quase grunhido, se afastando apenas o suficiente para virar o corpo de Sam e prensá-lo contra a porta novamente. Ele ergueu as mãos do mais novo e segurou-as contra a madeira pelos pulsos, seu corpo se aproximando, seu peito colado às costas de Sam. Aquela pecaminosa boca percorreu sua nuca, fazendo a pele de Sam se arrepiar.

- Deixe-as aqui. - sussurrou Dean, apertando os pulsos de Sam.

As mãos de Sam se fecharam em punhos enquanto sentia Dean ficar de joelhos atrás dele, erguendo sua camisa para beijar sua espinha, lambendo e provando aquela pele. Eficientemente Dean envolveu seu corpo e abriu sua calça jeans, baixando-a junto com sua boxer o suficiente. O mais velho agarrou aquelas nádegas com vontade, arrancando um gemido de Sam. Dean sorriu malicioso e mordiscou a esquerda, arrancando outro ofego.

- Você parecia gostar disso naquela realidade. - comentou Dean junto aquela pele.

- O...que? - ofegou Sam, confuso e excitado.

A resposta de Dean foi separar aquelas nádegas e lamber a entrada de Sam, lenta e profundamente. O gemido que ganhou foi alto e desconexo, fazendo seu membro ainda coberto pulsar em simpatia. Ele se aproximou mais e passou novamente a língua naquele lugar que se contraía em reposta, repetindo o processo algumas vezes até abrir mais aquelas nádegas firmes, enfiando sua língua dentro com vontade.

- Dean! - Sam gritou alto, sem conseguir se conter, empinando o corpo, querendo sentir aquela língua fundo em si.

A única resposta de Dean foi enfiar a língua ainda mais fundo que antes, devorando Sam com vontade, suas unhas fincadas naquela carne macia. O mais novo deixava os gemidos escorrerem soltos, abafados somente pela porta de madeira na qual ele se apoiava, sua pernas bambas.

- Dean, deus, mais...Dean!

Quando sentiu um daqueles longos dedos penetrá-lo junto com aquela língua, Sam quase caiu no chão. Apenas o corpo de Dean o segurou forte contra a porta, impedindo a queda. Um segundo dedo juntou-se ao primeiro e Dean se ergueu lentamente, seus dedos indo e voltando em Sam. O mais velho beijou o ombro ainda coberto e sussurrou, rouco.

- Eu vou foder você contra essa porta até você gozar. E depois eu vou te jogar na cama e te foder de novo. Só que dessa vez de quatro. - ele mordeu o ombro de Sam por cima da camisa - O que acha...Sammy?

Tudo que o mais novo pode fazer era balançar a cabeça em afirmação.

Dean pareceu satisfeito com o aceno de Sam, pois lentamente retirou os dedos do interior do irmão. Sam respirou fundo quando ouviu o barulho de Dean abrindo a calça jeans. Logo o mais velho colou seu corpo no do outro e usou apenas uma das mãos para separar as nádegas de Sam e forçar sua ereção para dentro. Sam gemeu baixo, numa mistura de dor e prazer, empinando mais o corpo, tentando facilitar a penetração.

- Sabia que ia adorar isso. - sussurrou Dean contra o ouvido de Sam, mordiscando o lóbulo, arrancando um ofego.

Sam contraiu-se em volta do membro dentro de si e sorriu com o gemido que Dean soltou. Ele então voltou o olhar para o mais velho e pediu, a voz rouca de desejo.  
>- Anda...me fode com vontade.<p>

Os olhos de Dean escureceram de desejo e ele abraçou o irmão com o braço direito, segurando-o contra si, a ponta de seus dedos roçando contra o mamilo rígido de Sam.  
>- Ah, mas eu vou te foder com muita vontade Sam.<p>

E antes que o mais novo pudesse retrucar, Dean recuou os quadris, até sentir apenas a cabeça do seu membro dentro de Sam, antes de entrar novamente com uma firme estocada, arrancando um grito do irmão.

Sem demora o ritmo ficou rápido e urgente, os Winchesters procurando chegar ao máximo do prazer juntos. Sam encostara a bochecha contra a porta, deixando sua boca livre para gemer alto e deixar seu irmão ouvir tudo. Dean estocava fundo dentro dele sem dó, seu braço esquerdo enlaçando-o também e sua mão envolvendo a ereção de Sam, que já estava úmida na ponta, pulsando com cada toque na sua próstata.  
>- Dean... - era a única que Sam conseguia pronunciar além de gemidos desconexos.<br>- Quero ver você gozar muito, quero ouvir você irmãozinho.

Ouvir a palavra 'irmãozinho' só fez Sam gemer mais alto, seu corpo perigosamente perto do fim. Ele era um louco, um freak por sentir que aquele laço de sangue entre eles só fazia o prazer ser mais alto. Aparentemente Dean e ele podiam ser freaks juntos.  
>- Mais forte Dean, mais forte...<p>

Num movimento brusco Dean retirou-se de Sam e antes que outro reclamasse, ele o virou de frente. Pegando uma das pernas longas, Dean a ergueu até sua cintura, e logo penetrou Sam novamente, arrancando uma exclamação de surpresa do outro.

Sam apenas abraçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-o com vontade, matando sua sede naqueles lábios carnudos.

O fim veio quase doloroso, ambos aumentando o ritmo, o beijo ficando mais molhado e descoordenado a cada segundo. Sam apertou a perna contra a cintura de Dean, a porta e o corpo a sua frente as únicas coisas que o mantinham de pé. De repente ele terminou o beijo com um gemido, respirando com dificuldade. Seu corpo todo retesou e Dean, sentindo-o contrair em volta do seu membro, grunhiu, enfiando o rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro, mordendo a pele bronzeada com vontade.

O primeiro jato de sêmen dentro de si fez Sam gritar e puxar Dean mais perto enquanto ele também atingia o orgasmo, seu corpo todo tremendo. Ele sentia o ar quente da boca do irmão contra seu pescoço enquanto Dean parecia querer se enfiar cada vez mais fundo em seu corpo.

Ambos soltaram um último gemido. Dean soltou a perna de Sam enquanto lentamente se retirava de dentro dele. Sam ofegou fracamente enquanto colocava a perna no chão, o corpo mole de prazer. Ele podia sentir o sêmen de Dean escorrer entre suas coxas e a sensação lhe era até agradável, ao contrário do que imaginaria alguns dias atrás.  
>- Porra Sammy...<p>

O mais novo riu da exclamação ofegante do irmão, que ainda tinha o rosto escondido em seu pescoço. Ele usou as duas mãos para puxar aquele rosto para si e beijar Dean com vontade. O mais velho retribuiu de forma entusiasmada. Quando o beijo terminou, ambos estavam quase sem ar novamente. Dean encarou o irmão, seus olhos verdes ainda escurecidos de prazer. Ele deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos de Sam, molhados de suor.  
>- Acho que devíamos tentar alcançar a cama antes da segunda rodada. - comentou Sam com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.<p>

Dean sorriu largo e malicioso, dando um selinho demorado em Sam antes de responder.  
>- Eu prometi uma segunda rodada na cama, não prometi?<p>

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, gemendo com as idéias que lhe vinham à cabeça. Ah, mas a noite seria muito longa.

* * *

><p>Sam franziu o cenho quando ouviu o toque do celular ecoar pelo quarto. Ele ergueu o rosto, que a essa altura estava cheio de marcas de travesseiro, e tateou o criado mudo em busca do aparelho, finalmente encontrando-o.<br>- Uhn?

- Onde vocês estão que atenderam o telefone só agora?

Sam piscou enquanto tentava acordar de vez, reconhecendo a voz de Bobby no telefone.

- Bobby?

- Sim, o Bobby. Vocês terminaram a caçada que eu dei pra vocês?

- Ahn...sim, ontem à noite.

- Ótimo, voltem pra cá, pois tive uma idéia onde podemos procurar por meios de acabar com a Eve. Avise aquele idiota do seu irmão.

- Uhn...ok.

E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o homem mais velho desligou o telefone na sua cara. Sam piscou, sua mente ainda confusa. Ele então sentiu o peso em suas costas se mexer e logo lábios beijavam seu ombro e costas.

- Quem era?

Sam sorriu, afundando o rosto no travesseiro novamente enquanto Dean beijava suas espáduas, descendo por sua espinha.

- Uhn...o Bobby quer que nos encontremos com ele na casa dele, algo sobre Eve...

- Agora?

Sam gemeu fracamente enquanto sentia Dean chegar mais perto das suas nádegas. Ele entreabriu as pernas, sonolento.

- Não necessariamente.

- Ótimo.

Qualquer palavra que Sam pudesse retrucar morreu em sua boca, sendo substituída por um gemido longo.

FIM


End file.
